Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept pertains generally to splitter cords for power pedestals and, more particularly, to splitter cords for marina power pedestals. The disclosed concept also pertains to electrical distribution systems including splitter cords.
Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,716 discloses a utility distribution pedestal for marine and recreational vehicles. Known power pedestals include receptacles that can be used in conjunction with power cords to provide power to the marine or recreational vehicles. Each receptacle has an associated rating (e.g., without limitation, 125V, 30 A; 125/250V, 50 A) and current above the rating of the receptacle cannot safely be supplied from one receptacle.
In some applications, the marine or recreational vehicle may need to draw current above the rating of one receptacle. Splitter cords have been used to address this issue. A splitter cord includes one end that has two or more connectors for connecting to receptacles of the power pedestal and another end that has one connector for connecting to the marine or recreational vehicle. Thus, the power provided to the marine or recreational vehicle is divided among multiple receptacles of the power pedestal. As such, the marine or recreational vehicle is able to draw current above the rating of just one of the receptacles.
However, prior splitter cords are not compatible with all power pedestals. Many power pedestals include ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs). Prior splitter cords often interfere with the proper operation of the GFCIs and can cause nuisance tripping. Safety codes now require GFCIs to be included in many types of power pedestals, so prior splitter cords will interfere with operations of many types of modern power pedestals.
There is room for improvement in splitter cords for power pedestals.